


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

by Raggetymanftw



Series: In Dreams, We Enter A World That Is Entirely Our Own [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Castiel have only really just got together, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel ponders what he misses about being human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destieldrabblesdaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/gifts).



“I miss being human sometimes.” Castiel said softly.

 

Dean turned, shifting onto his side and looked at Castiel. “Why? I thought you hated being human.”

 

“Well, I did dislike the constant need to urinate and defecate and having to eat food all the time, but that isn’t what I miss.” Castiel replied.

 

Dean frowned. “Then what is it you miss?” Dean asked.

 

“Dreaming.” Castiel said simply.

 

“Dreaming?” Dean asked incredulously.

 

Castiel turned his head to look at Dean and smiled softly. “Yes Dean. Dreaming.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “What’s so great about dreaming?”

 

“The human imagination is so vast. Not only was sleeping very restful, but it opened my subconscious to the most amazing concepts, ones that I had never had awake, let alone as an angel. There is such innocence to being human that I had never experienced as an angel. As much as I am glad to be back at full strength, able to protect you, I miss dreaming.” Castiel said with a sigh.

 

Dean paused. “Is it possible for you to sleep at all?”

 

Castiel shook his head slowly. “No. Even when I had that weakened, borrowed Grace, when I slept, I still didn’t dream. Now I can’t even sleep.”

 

“Why don’t you, um, why don’t you just share a dream with me?” Dean asked.

 

Castiel frowned. “You want me to enter your mind while you sleep?”

 

Dean’s face grew slightly red. “Well, you said how much you miss dreaming, so I thought maybe you could just join mine. Never mind, it was a stupid idea.” Dean said, attempting to roll back onto his back, but Castiel caught him before he could.

 

“That is very kind of you, Dean.” Castiel replied. “I know how much you hate having your privacy invaded.”

 

Dean shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind it so much if it was just you. I don’t mind you being in my head.” Dean said, still blushing slightly.

 

“Could…could I enter your dreams tonight?” Castiel asked hesitantly.

 

“Yes, Cas. But, anything that pops up in there isn’t my fault. I can’t control my subconscious.” Dean warned.

 

Castiel smiled warmly. “Of course Dean, I understand.” Castiel replied.

 

Dean returned Castiel’s smile a little hesitantly before he shut his eyes and he relaxed. Soon his breathing evened out and Dean was asleep.

 

Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead softly before closing his own eyes and entering Dean’s mind.

 

Castiel once again was able to experience the sensation of dreaming. And the fact that he was sharing this dream with Dean made it even better.


End file.
